


Ang Larawan

by lighterchances



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighterchances/pseuds/lighterchances
Summary: Nope, hindi ito musical, isang cute lang na story ng mag-asawang nagrereminisce (with massage on the side).





	Ang Larawan

“Ohhh, ah, Yeol! Uhhh, sige dyan!”

 

“Hmm, okay ba Kyungsoo? Are you enjoying this?”

 

“Oo, uh! Wait, wait! Ah, aray!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo sabay palo sa batak na braso (yes, kinailangan pong banggitin yan ng author) ng asawang si Chanyeol na napadiin ang masahe sa bandang ilalim ng likod nito. “Ano baaaa?”

 

“Hehe, sorry baby love ko. Eto na, soft lang.” Natatawa namang sagot ni Chanyeol.

 

Eto ang tipikal na gabi sa Chansoo household. Saktong pagod at bugbog ang katawan ni Kyungsoo from carrying the furnitures sa dinesign niyang bahay kanina at saktong balik naman ng kanyang asawa slash favorite masseuse from Taiwan from meeting other music producers para sa bagong album na pinoproduce nila para sa Universe Music.

 

Dahil matagal nga silang nawalan ng oras para mag-ayos ng kanilang bahay, napagdesisyunan ni Kyungsoo na mag-general clean-up.

 

Tapos na sa masahe ang dalawa at nagkacuddle nalang (which namiss nilang dalawa dahil isang linggo ring nawala si Chanyeol) nang sabihin ni Kyungsoo na, “General clean-up bukas ah.”

 

“Huh?” Simula nang reklamo ni Chanyeol, “baby love naman, hindi ka ba pagod, atsaka kaka-masahe ko lang sayo, sabak ka nanaman agad sa laban.”

 

“Yeol, halos one month na tayong di naglilinis, my nose is starting to have the itch. Please, madali lang naman yun.” Pilit ni Kyungsoo sa asawa with matching look-up at Chanyeol from where he is positioned sa chest nito and with pleading eyes na hinding-hindi niya matatanggihan. “Sige na, may reward ang tutulong maglinis.” Ngayon naman ay may kasama nang smirk at paghagod sa sturdy chest ng asawa niya.

 

Pero di convinced si Chanyeol at nagpout lang. “Hmpf, yung reward naman na yan yung typical lang na lulutuan mo ko ng lumpia.”

 

Napa-upo si Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang dalawang pisngi ng asawa, “eh diba favorite mo naman yun? Ano ba gusto ng baby?” Nandidiri man si Kyungsoo sa aegyo tactics pero eto lang ang paraan.

 

“Ikaw.” Pinipigil ni Chanyeol ang kilig at pinalo na lamang siya ni Kyungsoo ng unan at sinabi na, “ewan ko sayo, basta maglilinis tayo bukas! Suck it up, Park!”

 

At napakamot na lamang ng ulo si Chanyeol at bumulong na “buti sana kung I will suck you, Park. Hmpf!”

 

—

 

Kinabukasan ay nagsimula na silang maglinis (ngunit hindi after ng matinding pilitan at paghila kay Chanyeol mula sa kama). Kyungsoo started cleaning in the living room at nakita ang kanyang lumang interior design book noong college. Natawa na lamang siya ng maalala ang significant role ng librong ito sa pagmimeet nila ni Chanyeol.

 

Hindi rin alam ni Kyungsoo bakit niya pinakasalan si Chanyeol pero totoo nga siguro na kapag mahal mo di mo kailangan ng dahilan or dahil mahal mo hinayaan mo nalang hehe. But don’t get Kyungsoo wrong, he thinks baka nga sobrang mahal niya si Chanyeol kaya niya pinakasalan ito. But it took a lot for him to realize all of this at nagsimula nga ito dahil sa kanyang interior design book at brownout.

 

He can still remember the day na nakilala niya si Chanyeol. They were schoolmates sa UST at nagkakilala lalo dahil sa mga best friends nilang couple din na si Baekhyun at Jongdae.

 

Ngunit naaalala niya kung paano sila unang nagkita and he didn’t have the nicest impression of Chanyeol. Alalang-alala niya nun, sila nalang ang mga members ng kapwa nila orgs na naiwan sa Tan Yan Kee Student Center ng unibersidad ng nagkabrown-out.

 

“Fuck!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo ng mawalan ng kuryente. Lumabas siya ng org room na dala ang librong binabasa niya tungkol sa interior design at sinubukang magtanong kung meron pang naiwang tao. “Hello? May tao pa ba dyan?” Umisang hakbang pa siya at para siyang aatakihin sa puso ng may gumulat sa kanyang matangkad na lalaki na nakakairita ang tawa at may malaking tenga.

 

Sa inis ni Kyungsoo at gulat na rin ay pinagpapapalo niya ng librong hawak niya ang matangkad na “epal” at nagsisisigaw ito na “ah, ah! Aray! Tama na! Hyung!” Habang pumapalo si Kyungsoo at sumisigaw ang lalaki ay nagka-ilaw na at matindi na lamang ang gulat ng lalaki. “Shit, sorry, sorry! Akala ko ikaw yung orgmate ko!” Sabi ng lalaki with his eyes wide open.

 

Hinihingal na sinabi ni Kyungsoo na, “bakit ka kasi nanggugulat?”

 

Nakahawak naman ang lalaki sa mga natamaan niyang braso habang nagpaliwanag na, “sorry na nga, akala ko lang kasi talaga ikaw yung orgmate ko.” Bigla na lamang nagsmile apologetically ang lalaki at sinabi na, “sorry.”

 

Ang lalaki na yun ay si Chanyeol at yun na nga ang simula ng sakit ng ulo ni Kyungsoo. Haha.

 

—

 

Natatawa si Kyungsoo habang naaalala ang epic fail nilang first meeting ni Chanyeol habang pinupunasan ang kanyang Introduction to Interior Design na libro.

 

After niyang iligpit ito ay pinunasan naman niya ang cabinet sa living room hanggang sa makita rin sa ilalim nito ang treasured songbook ni Chanyeol from college. Naluma na ng panahon ang gamit na gamit na songbook ni Chanyeol ngunit Kyungsoo knows na sobrang mahalaga ito sa kanyang asawa.

 

Tulad ng first meeting, hindi rin makakalimutan ni Kyungsoo ang dahilan kung bakit naging friends sila ni Chanyeol.

 

Dahil nga si Kyungsoo ang screenplay writer ng org niya sa college, kailangan niya ng isang buong kanta na magiging central theme ng bagong musical na kailangan niyang gawin. At para dun, kakailanganin ni Soo ng marunong magsulat ng kanta.

 

Kausap niya nun si Jongdae at saktong may kakilala naman itong magaling na student from the Conservatory of Music na itago nalang natin sa pangalang Chanyeol. Sakto naman na ang kurso ni Chanyeol ay Songwriting.

 

“Ano ka ba, Kyungsoo! Magaling yung si Chanyeol atsaka ayaw mo nun pwede mo ipasulat ng libre yung kanta dahil dun sa ginawa niya sayo nung last time.” Patawang sinabi ni Jongdae sa desperadong kaibigan.

 

“Ayoko nga! Kahit sino wag lang yung gago na yun.” Nakapout naman na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Alam mo sige na, subok lang. Eto oh, listen to this song na ginawa niya then saka ka magdecide if ayaw mo talaga.” Udyok ni Jongdaepagkahanap ng song sa kanyang iPod sabay abot sa kaibigan.

 

Pinakinggan nga ni Kyungsoo ang kantang “Heaven” na isinulat ni Chanyeol at naisip niya na ‘siguro di naman nga masama kung hihingi ako ng tulong sa giant prankster na yun’.

 

Kaya naman nakita niya ang sarili na nakaupo sa Cafe 612 at hinihintay ang binata.

 

Sakto lang ang dating ni Chanyeol at nakangiti itong umupo at nag-hi kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Alam kong di cute yung simula natin pero babawi ako with this song, hehe. So ano, friends?” Pacute na tanong ni Chanyeol habang inistretch ang kanyang kamay para makipag-shake hands with matching smile na may dimples pang kasama.

 

Kasabay ng pagtingin ni Kyungsoo sa dalang songbook ni Chanyeol at diretso sa malalim na dimples nito (na pinilit niyang di makaapekto sa kanya), tinitigan niya lang ang kamay ni Chanyeol at sinabing, “bumawi ka muna by writing a legendary musical song, then maybe I can consider being friends with you.”

 

“Wow, haha tama nga sabi ni Jongdae, fierce ka but cute,” at nag-giggle pa ang gago. “Pero sige, don’t worry Mr. Do Kyungsoo, I’ll write you a legendary musical song and get that friendship.” sabay smirk na nakalabas pa rin ang dimple, at oo aaminin ni Kyungsoo nakaapekto nga ang dimples na yan.

 

—

 

Dumaan ang mga araw at every Tuesdays and Thursdays ay nagkikita ang dalawa para magbrainstorm at ilapat ang kanilang mga naisulat sa gitara.

 

Three Tuesdays and Three Thursdays together made them close, hindi naman itatanggi ni Kyungsoo yun at natuklasan niyang hindi naman ganun ka-jerk si Chanyeol as he seemed to be at the first night they met. Naamaze si Kyungsoo sa kantang nabuo nila and he can’t deny rin na magaling nga si Chanyeol.

 

Sa huling Thursday nila ay niyaya niyang ilibre si Chanyeol sa favorite niyang pasta place para pasasalamat sa pagtulong nito na magsulat ng (as Chanyeol would call it) legendary musical song.

 

“Alam mo Kyungsoo, while pasta is good, oks na sa kin ang same old takoyaki na kinakainan natin after Chansoo brain blast,” request ni Chanyeol while doing that cute, genuine smile na natuklasan ni Kyungsoo na madalas ginagawa ni “big ears” (sorry, yan talaga nickname ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol dahil sa prominent ears niya sa dilim nung brownout) at natuklasan niya rin na nakakaapekto sa kanya katulad ng dimples na lumalabas while Chanyeol is doing it. Conflicted si Kyungsoo kung papatigilin niya si Chanyeol o hahayaan niya nalang. At nanalo ang hayaan niya nalang at sinagot na, “hm, sige if that’s what you like, ikaw naman yung ililibre eh.”

 

At kumain nga sila sa takoyaki place na laging pinagdadalhan sa kanya ni Chanyeol every after writing session or ang tinatawag ni Chanyeol na Chansoo brain blast na ilang beses pinatigil at pinapalitan ni Kyungsoo dahil childish. Pero dahil hindi talaga mapigilan si Chanyeol at habang tumatagal ay cute din pala ay hinayaan niya na ito.

 

“So, ngayong nilibre mo na ko at agree ka na legendary musical song ang ginawa natin, friends na ba tayo?” At ayun nanaman si Chanyeol sa ngiti.

 

Kunwari’y nag-isip pa si Kyungsoo ngunit after makita na nagpout na si Chanyeol na hindi niya alam kung better ba than the smile ay ngumiti siya at sinabi kay Chanyeol na, “oo na, friends na,” sabay smile at pag-abot ng kamay kay Chanyeol.

 

“Haha, napaka-advance ng shake hands at ng friendship na to ah. Anyways, thank you, Kyungsoo and at least I will get to still see you kahit na tapos na natin ang legendary musical song ever.” Sagot ni Chanyeol pagkaabot at pagshake sa kamay ni Kyungsoo.

 

Nagroll ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo ngunit ngumiti rin pagkatapos at bumitaw sa kamay ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya sasabihin out loud na ineexpect niya ang pagkikita nilang muli.

 

—

 

Pinunasan ng slight ni Kyungsoo ang songbook ngunit may nahulog from it na isang maliit na papel. Ang papel na yun ay ang ticket mula sa musical na dahilan kung bakit sila nagkaroon ng “brain blast”. Super nangingiti na lamang si Kyungsoo habang inaalala ang mga ito at ang pagkakabuo ng friendship nila ni Chanyeol nang lumapit ang asawa na nakapout.

 

“Baby love, pagod na ko.”

 

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa asawa at nagsabing, “aww konti nalang, Yeol, hm?” sabay kurot sa pisngi nitong healthy nowadays.

 

“Eh, kanina pa ko nagbubuhat ng gamit, gusto ko ikaw naman bubuhatin ko sa bed.”

 

Kunwari’y scandalized si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng asawa at pinalo ito ng malakas sa braso.

 

“Ouch!” reklamo ni Chanyeol, “yan ka nanaman, you love hurting me physically.” Sabay pout.

 

Napakagat sa labi si Kyungsoo sa pag-aalala at nagsabi na lamang ng, “Sorry, alam mo namang pinapalo, sinasapak, sinasabunutan or pinipingot kita because that’s just my way of showing you how much I love you.”

 

At hindi nga matago ni Chanyeol ang kilig at napasabi, “oo alam ko naman.”

 

Nagkatinginan at nagkangitian lang ang dalawa at napasabi nalang si Kyungsoo na, “diba may reward after maglinis kaya konting tiis nalang, hm?”

 

“Haha, okay.” At bumalik na ulit sa kusina si Chanyeol para maglinis ngunit hindi niya hinindian ang chance na mahalikan ang adorable husband niya sa pisngi, na pinayagan din naman nito.

 

—

 

Nagpunta na si Kyungsoo sa kwarto nila upang maglinis at ang unang niyang inayos ay ang shared closet nilang mag-asawa.

 

Habang inaayos niya ang mga coat ay saktong nakita niya ang lumang coat ni Chanyeol na ginamit nito para sa socials’ night ng lahat ng orgs sa University nila.

 

Naalala ni Kyungsoo how that coat comforted him nung gabing iyon.

 

Hindi naman iba sa world of romantic relationships si Kyungsoo at nung time na nakilala niya si Chanyeol ay nasa isang complicated relationship siya with a senior. Sakto noong socials’ night ay nag-agree na silang dalawa na tigilan ang kung ano mang meron sila.

 

Nasa labas noon ng venue si Kyungsoo at umiiyak ng makita siya ni Chanyeol.

 

“Soo? Anong ginagawa mo rito ang saya kaya sa loob.”

 

Nakatalikod lamang si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol at wala sa mood makipag-asaran dito kaya sinabi na lamang niya na “bumalik ka na sa loob, hayaan mo nalang ako.”

 

Bigla naman naalarma si Chanyeol at hinawakan ang shoulders ni Kyungsoo para maharap ito ngunit mas naalarma pa siya ng makita ang namumugtong mata ng kaibigan.

 

“Hala! Anong nangyari? Niyaya lang kita sa loob umiyak ka na?” Seryoso ngunit my hint ng pabiro na tanong ni Chanyeol para naman maging light lang ang usapan.

 

“Ano ba, hayaan mo na nga ako sabi eh.” Hinawi ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Chanyeol at tumakbo papunta ng parking lot.

 

Hinabol naman siya ni Chanyeol at hinawakan ang kanyang mukha habang dahan-dahang pinupunasan ang luha ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Kung ano mang nangyari, you don’t have to say it right now at kung gusto mong mapag-isa, I’ll let you be pero kailangan ko lang punasan ang mga luha kasi you don’t deserve to wear them.”

 

Napaiyak lalo si Kyungsoo at niyakap siya ni Chanyeol na may kasama pang pag-caress sa likod nito.

 

“Sige lang, iiyak mo lang. Wala akong pake kahit nasa gitna tayo ng parking lot at ang awkward nito. You can also use my coat kung gusto mo suminga, wala akong panyo eh hehe.” Sabi na lamang ni Chanyeol na naging cause naman ng pagtawa ni Kyungsoo.

 

Magkayakap lamang sila ng iniyakap din ni Chanyeol ang coat niya kay Kyungsoo at binutones pa ito. At sa moment na yun, inisip na lamang ni Kyungsoo na ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol na nararamdaman at naririnig niya ay dahil malapit lang sila sa isa’t isa at hindi dahil unti-unti na palang nahuhulog si Chanyeol sa kanya at gusto lamang siyang alagaan.

 

—

 

Naputol ang pagrereminisce ni Kyungsoo sa isang madamdamin at nakakakilig na moment sa buhay nila ni Chanyeol ng marinig niyang sumisigaw ang asawa at hinahanap siya.

 

“Soo? Baby? Nasaan ka?” Tawag ni Chanyeol.

 

“Yeol, nandito ako sa closet room, bakit?”

 

And boom, Chanyeol appears. “Ah, hehe. Tignan mo kung ano nakita ko sa drawer sa kitchen. Surprise!” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang isinisiwalat ang silver confetti na makinang pa rin ngunit kusot na sa tagal.

 

Napangiti si Kyungsoo at kinuha ito kay Chanyeol. Isa nanaman ito sa mga mahahalagang bagay sa kanilang mag-asawa.

 

Sabay nilang inalala ang last paskuhan nila sa university. At the end of the program, nagpaputok ng mahahabang, colored confetti and nakita ni Chanyeol ang isang silver na confetti na mahaba. Dinampot niya at dahan-dahang hinila papunta sa kanya ng maramdaman niyang may pwersang pumipigil.

 

Pagtingala niya, nakita niya na hawak din ito ni Kyungsoo at natigil siya at natulala with the latter.

 

Nagkatinginan sila ng matagal at para bang tumigil ang mundo ng tumawa si Kyungsoo.

 

“Aagawin mo pa eh. Ako naunang dumampot nito!” Pang-aasar na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

Nawala si Chanyeol sa kanyang pagkatulala at nasabi na lamang na “nauna ako pero sige para sayo magpapa-ubaya ako.” Pagkasabi niya ay nagpout siya, bumitaw sa confetti, umiwas sa tingin ni Kyungsoo at nagpipigil ng kilig, all at once.

 

Nahirapan siya sa pagpigil dahil pagkasabi niya nito ay tumawa ulit si Kyungsoo at doon narealize niya na yun na siguro ang pinakapaborito niyang tunog sa lahat at na tuluyan na siyang nahulog sa bangin ng feelings for Kyungsoo.

 

Hindi lang ang confetti ang “nabihag” ni Kyungsoo nung gabing yun kundi pati ang puso ni Chanyeol. Narealize niya ito while still looking at Kyungsoo na tumatawa with those beautiful, bright eyes that he wanted to just look at him and only him. If only he could capture those eyes pero sinong mag-aakalang nakuha na niya now.

 

Sabay na lamang natawa ang mag-asawa habang inalala ang “confetti” memory nila.

 

“Tinago mo pala to?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

 

“Oo naman, I can never forget the look on your face dahil dito.” Pag-amin ni Kyungsoo kasama ang pinakapaboritong ngiti ni Chanyeol sa kanyang mukha.

 

—

 

Maghahapon na pero tuloy pa rin sa pag-aayos ang mag-asawa. Inaabot ni Kyungsoo ang top shelf ng kanilang closet ng makita ni Chanyeol na nahihirapan ito kaya naman pumwesto siya sa likod ng asawa at tinulungan itong abutin ang malaking flashlight na nasa tuktok.

 

Na-fluster si Kyungsoo at dahan-dahang humarap sa asawa na sakto namang kakakuha lang ng flashlight at naka-smirk na iniabot ito sa kanya.

 

“O ano nanaman, maliit nanaman ako?” Paghamon na tanong ni Kyungsoo sa matangkad na asawa.

 

“Wala akong sinabi,” sabay kurot sa right cheek ni Kyungsoo, “o eto, ba’t mo ba kinukuha tong flashlight na to?”

 

“Gusto ko sanang punasan eh.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo pagkakuha kay Chanyeol ng flashlight.

 

“Mm, naalala mo ba tong flashlight na to?” Natatawang tanong ni Chanyeol sa asawa.

 

At napangiti ulit si Kyungsoo na tila’y may naalalang isang magandang alaala, “oo naman.”

 

—

 

Ang magandang alaala na dulot ng flashlight ay ang gabing humingi ng permiso si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo kung pwede niya bang ligawan ito.

 

Nag-agree si Kyungsoo na sumama kay Chanyeol na mag-camping sa backyard nila dahil wala silang magawa. Gabi iyon ng baccalaureate mass nila.

 

“Oh, shit! Ingat haha.” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang may parang naapakan silang tipak ng bato o grass.

 

“Bakit kasi wala kayong ilaw rito sa backyard niyo at hindi mo kasi gamitin yang napakalaki mong flashlight.”

 

“Hehe oo nga no, eh pero maliwanag naman kasi yung buwan tapos kahit papaano may mga 2-3 stars pa, all thanks to pollution.”

 

Napabuntong hininga nalang si Kyungsoo.

 

At nahiga na nga sila sa nilatag na picnic cloth ni Chanyeol sa tabi ng tent nila. Hindi maintindihan ni Chanyeol ba’t niya niyaya si Kyungsoo rito pero he thinks they are cute that night and that the timing is right.

 

Under the moonlight and the 2-3 stars na tinutukoy ni Chanyeol, hindi niya napigilang tumingin sa gilid ni Kyungsoo habang nakahiga sila sa picnic cloth. Wala namang pagsisisi dahil sa tingin niya’y mas okay pa ang view, daig ang buwan at iilang bituin sa langit ng ganda ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Kyungsoo, naniniwala ka ba na may nakatakda for you? Parang yung mga sinasabi nila na there is someone for you, written in all those stars above us?” Tanong niya habang pinagmamasdan ang tranquil na mukha ni Kyungsoo.

 

Napangiti si Kyungsoo na para bang matatawa at napatingin kay Chanyeol upang sabihin na, “under that 2-3 stars kamo, haha pero alam mo Chanyeol, naniniwala ako na.. ang corny mo!”

 

Napakunot ng noo si Chanyeol at tumingin sa mga ulap, “hindi.. alam mo yung mapapaisip ka ng dahilan bakit mo nakilala ang isang tao, bakit sila dumarating sa buhay mo o bakit nila inaassume ang isa role sa buhay mo like being a friend or a lover?” Sabay tingin ulit kay Kyungsoo. “Baka naman nga kasi nakatadhana yun, nakasulat sa mga bituin, isa dyan sa 2-3 na yan?” At napangiti si Chanyeol.

 

Tumingin ulit si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol at napaisip na kung ang pagkakakilala niya nga kay Chanyeol at ang pagganap ng pangyayaring ito ngayon ay nakasulat nga sa mga bituin, then sana nakasulat din doon na pangmatagalan ang pagstay ni Chanyeol sa buhay niya. “Siguro, siguro nga Chanyeol.” Nag-ngitian na lamang silang dalawa, kasama ang buwan, bituin at mga tibok ng kanilang puso.

 

—

 

Nung gabi ring yun habang magkatalikuran silang nakahiga sa loob ng tent ay sinabi ni Chanyeol na, “ahem.. naniniwala ako na I met you for a deeper reason, Soo. I think I am meant to fall for you. Heck, I’m actually slowly falling for you. You don’t have to feel the same and reply about it now pero when you’re ready, pwede ko bang maassume ang greater role of being your special someone?”

 

Napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol at ganon din si Chanyeol. Ang nasabi na lamang ni Kyungsoo ay “let’s see,” habang pinipigil ang ngiting ang tanging dahilan lamang pala ay si Chanyeol.

 

—

 

After a month nga ng under the 2-3 stars kilig moment ay dinala ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo sa probinsya nila sa Pagudpud, Ilocos Norte para mas makakita ng maraming bituin.

 

“Woooow, Yeol! I must say hindi pa polluted tong probinsya niyo,” banggit ni Kyungsoo habang namamangha pa ring nakatingin sa bed of stars na nasa ibabaw niya.

 

“Sabi ko naman sayo eh pag sumama ka rito di mo pagsisisihan kasi more than 2-3 stars ang makikita mo haha,” sabi ni Chanyeol na biglang nag-abot ng binoculars kay Kyungsoo.

 

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo at sinabing “ang korni mo talaga pag may stars no? Ano namang tulong ng binoculars na to,” at mas lalo lang silang natawa lalo na’t narealize pa ni Chanyeol na ang foolish nga ng pagdadala ng binoculars.

 

“Hahahaha wala lang, closest to microscope na yan,” sabay tingin ni Chanyeol sa binoculars at patuloy na nagsalita, “tignan mo medyo lumapit ng very very slight haha.”

 

Tinignan din ito ni Kyungsoo at patuloy na natawa dahil parang wala namang naging epekto “hahahaha ewan ko sayo Chanyeol, di naman nagwork eh, malayo pa rin.”

 

Binaba ni Chanyeol ang binoculars, tumingin kay Kyungsoo at sinabing “Okay lang kahit di nagwork na mapalapit ko sayo ang bituin pero at least nagwork na marinig ko ang paborito kong tunog sa lahat.. ang tawa mo,” napangiti si Chanyeol at patuloy na nagsalita habang inilipat ang kanyang tingin sa mga bituin, “at mas napalapit ako sa paborito kong bituin.”

 

Napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol at hindi pa rin nito binababa ang kanyang ngiti, “ako rin, malapit ako sa paborito kong bituin.”

 

Tumingin muli si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo at di niya napapansin na mas lalo pang naglalapit ang kanilang mga bituin nang mapapikit at maramdaman niya ang tuluyang pagbunggo ng mga labi nito.

 

Wala nang mas lalambot at mas tatamis pa sa halik na ibinigay ni Kyungsoo nang gabing iyon at mas lalo itong hindi makakalimutan ni Chanyeol dahil ang huling ikinabit ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga labi ay ang oo na kanyang pinakahihintay at ang pangako na ang kanyang paboritong bituin ay kanya lamang at hindi para sa iba.

 

—

 

Nagbalik sa kasalukuyan ang mag-asawa at natawa na lamang sa pagliligawan nila.

 

“Medyo ang korni ko nga noon no?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na sinagot na lamang ng tawa ni Kyungsoo.

 

—

 

Patapos na ang mag-asawa sa paglilinis at nag-aayos na lamang ng upper shelves sa kanilang kwarto ng mahulog ni Kyungsoo ang isang photo album. Pagkahulog ay bigla niya itong kinuha, pinunasan at tinignan muna sa kama dahil ito pala ang baby photo album ng kanyang Chanyeollie.

 

Habang patuloy lamang na tinitignan ang mga larawan, biglang napatigil si Kyungsoo sa isa kung saan ay nakaupo si Chanyeol sa sahig habang ang background niya ay ang harapan ng Hong Kong Disneyland. Ililipat na sana ni Kyungsoo nang mapansin na familiar ang batang nasa right side ni Chanyeol na halos 1 meter lang ang layo sa kanya.

 

“What the fuck.. Yeol! Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!”

 

Naalarma naman si Chanyeol at nagmamadaling pumunta sa asawa, “O anong nangyari?”

 

Nagshake lamang ng ulo si Kyungsoo sabay tanong ng “Saan to?” At tinuro ang larawan sa photo album.

 

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol at sinabing “Ay yun lang pala, sa Hong Kong Disneyland,” sabay nagsmirk at nagtanong ng “bakit? Ang cute ko dyan no? I know I’ve always been a cute kidㅡ”

 

“Ilang taon ka rito?” Biglang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

 

Napa-eye roll na lamang si Chanyeol at sinabing “7, bakit ano ba meron?”

 

“Shit.”

 

“Ano? Bakit? May masama ba sa pic ko?” Biglang pout ng Chanyeol.

 

Parang gulat na gulatsi Kyungsoo at iniutos kay Chanyeol na, “Kunin mo yung baby photos ko dyan sa cabinet, please.”

 

Sumunod naman si Chanyeol at kinuha ang mga larawan dahil mukhang mahalaga ito sa asawa at alarmed din siya na masyadong gulat ang asawa niya sa kanyang cuteness eh nakita naman na nila ang baby photos ng isa’t isa.

 

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang mga larawan kay Chanyeol at para bang may hinahanap nang may nakita nga siya at itinabi ito sa larawan ni Chanyeol.

 

Pagkatapos tignan ng mabuti ni Kyungsoo ang mga larawan ay pinalapit niya si Chanyeol at pinatignan din ang larawan. Hindi napigilan ng dalawa ang paglaki ng mata at buka ng bibig nang marealize na pareho silang nasa iisang photo at 7 years old at sa Hong Kong Disneyland.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“I know right.”

 

Nagkatinginan ang mag-asawa at hindi makapaniwala.

 

—

 

Nasa counter na ang mag-asawa, with Kyungsoo sitting on top of the counter and Chanyeol caging his lap while being fed with lumpia (ang kanya ngang reward) nang pag-usapan ang larawang natuklasan at nakita.

 

“Mwoow, mmkamain mo myum..” simula ni Chanyeol.

 

Dali naman siyang nireprimand ng asawa at sinabi, “could you please eat your food properly muna, Yeol?”

 

“Haha” at biglang talsik ng ilang remnants of the lumpia sa mukha ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Chanyeol!”

 

Pinunasan naman ni Chanyeol ang mukha ng asawa at kiniss pa ang mga parte na natamaan at syempre ay nag-sorry habang natatawa pa rin. At nang nalunok niya na ang kinakain at na-appease na ang kanyang Kyungsoo, siya ay napasabi, “I still can’t believe it, Soo! Remember what I said about destinies being written in the stars and all. Ibang pagtatakda ito ah? 20 years in the making? (Dahil 27 na sila pareho) Aba, who would’ve thought na ang within proximity ko na bata at 7 years old pala ang magiging future husband ko?” Napailing na lamang din siya while still high on shock (and lumpia).

 

Nakangiti naman si Kyungsoo at tinignan muli ang mga larawan. “Alam mo, this might be one in a billion circumstances but I am glad that here we are.” Binaba niya ang mga larawan at hinawakan ang mukha ng asawa. “20 years ago man or 7 years or 1, I am very happy that I met you again and that this is what we are destined to be. Alam mo kung saan ako naniniwala, babe? That the stars guided us while we also made us happen. Thank you for taking the risk with me and for believing that I am meant for you.” Madamdaming sinabi ni Kyungsoo sabay kiss sa cute boop nose ni Chanyeol.

 

Napapikit at napangiti na lamang si Chanyeol at niyakap ang asawa. “Thank you for allowing me to take the risk kasi kung hindi, then binigo natin si Disney. Haha, I love you, Kyungsoo.” Sabay halik din sa ilong ng asawa.

 

“Hm, I love you too.” And they rest their foreheads against each other.

“Ready ka na for your second reward?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Hahahaha sure.”

 

—

 

“Ah! Soo.. ba—by! Ang saraaaap,” sabi ni Chanyeol habang hitting all the right spots si Kyungsoo sa shoulders at upper back ng asawa.

 

“I told you, I’m better at massages. Haha.”

 

“Ugh, oo na! Haha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ako’y sumubok lamang talaga, para sa chansoo na aking pinakamamahal haha.
> 
> Sorry sa mga discrepancies, mej nakapag-sulat lang kasi sa mga madalang na air travels. Sorry rin sa mga mali sa aking grammar at sa ng at nang. Haha, you have been warned, wag masyadong judger.
> 
> Para ito sa lahat ng mga kapwa ko Chansooists na uhaw sa bagong fics, lalo na at tagalog. Sana’y magustuhan niyo.


End file.
